The Unknown Path
by Sesshy's Hime
Summary: Kagome is a demoness who works for Sesshomaru and tries to find her way. Having computer problems will update a.s.a.p. I am doing an Alternate story to this. The first chapter will be the same. It will be titled Alternate Unknown Path. Keep an eye out.
1. Chapter 1

There I was just minding my own when all of a sudden I was surrounded by demons. I thought to myself what the heck I am going to do. If I'm late then milord is not going to be pleased, and if I get this outfit dirty then I'm really in trouble.

"Man, could this get any worse."

Low and behold never say that sentence. It just sets you up for disaster. Out of nowhere this evil presence shows up and I shudder at what the presence is giving off, Lust.

"Why is this happening to me?" I whisper.

"Because my dear you are so delicious."

"Excuse me but no I am not. I am the most average looking of everyone on this planet."

"To a human yes but I am not a human. Your scent is what draws me to you."

"What do you mean my scent?"

"My dear you are going into heat, and I will have you."

I finally realized what he was talking about and I let out a blood curdling scream. Not more than a minute later my lord shows up and whisks me away from that horrible evil man. While in my lords arms I cry myself to sleep because of the stress.

What seemed like days later I woke up in my room in the castle? Even then I remember what that evil wanted with me and I cry again.

"Cease that racket. It is getting on this Sesshomaru's nerves."

"Yes milord."

I dry my face off and get ready to get up to start my duties in the castle.

"Lay back down you are in no condition to be up yet."

"Millie how is our lord to be served if I am bed ridden?"

"Think of that tomorrow. Right now you had quite a scare I will not have you going around the castle smelling like fear."

I blush and do as she says. She is one of the few that milord lets do what they want. She was there to deliver our lord when he was born.

"Millie, How much longer do I need to rest before I can get up and do chores again?"

"You can get up in two days. Any sooner and I will tie you to this bed."

"Ok, But don't give any ideas to Sesshomaru please."

"You do not need to worry about this Sesshomaru…at the moment."


	2. Chapter 2

*Last time*

"You can get up in two days. Any sooner and I will tie you to this bed."

"Ok, But don't give any ideas to Sesshomaru please."

"You do not need to worry about this Sesshomaru…at the moment."

*Present time*

I look over at our Lord and blush, and think to myself that I need to get away until my heat is over. I do not want just a rut I want a mate.

"Milord what are you implying?" I ask.

Lord Sesshomaru sits on the futon next to me and whisper into my ear, "You will be mine..."

I blush even more and feel the heat getting worse. Looking towards Millie I see she is walking out the door leaving me defenceless against our Lord.

Sesshomaru then starts nibbling on my ears and neck alternating between both making me moan in pleasure. Slowly he travels down my neck to my collorbone. His hand is on my thigh making slow circles while traveling up."Mmm, Sessh...(pant)this isn't you. Please..." I didn;t even know what I wanted. I have loved milord since I seen him for the first time on my twelvth birthday when I was sold to him as a slave, that was over one hundred years ago.

"Please what Kagome. I know you want this other wise you would be pushing me away like you do the other males every time."

I feel his hand right against my mound and give a loud moan. "Milord...If I wanted just a quick rut I would do that but I wish to have my first with my life mate."

Sesshomaru stops playing between my legs and looks me in the eyes.

"Is that your final say?"

Panting I resonpond, "Yes, milord."

After that it was so fast I did not know what hit me. We were both naked and he was leaning over me without putting to much pressure.

"You will be ALL MINE."

With that statement I shudder and say milords name, "Sesshomaru, take me please."

Sesshomaru took me in the most wonderful ways. we tried every possition possible leaveing the final mating with the doggie style.

"Oh Sessh,...(moan)(pant) Harder, faster, I'm almost there."

Growl, " Me too Koi."

Hearing those words sent us over the edge and we howled for all the lands to hear that we had found our mate. Sesshomaru had knotted within me hopeing to provide a pup to our new family. Sesshomaru lays them to where he was spooning her from behind.

"Mate." Sesshomaru says.

"Yes love?"

"I can feel you just concieved and I am not even done being knotted with you."

My eyes widen to that.

"You have not bedded in a long time. Why? You know that could have led to a dangerous situation."

"I would have no other but You after you were sold to me. I was buying my time until you were ready."

My eyes soften and I give him a smile.

"I guess I am glad for that in a way. You were my very first for everything and I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that said they both fell asleep to each others heartbeat.


End file.
